The invention relates to a longitudinal seat adjuster for a vehicle seat having easy entry functionality and folding functionality, comprising a rail system for longitudinal seat adjustment having a lower rail and an upper rail and an unlocking device.
In the prior art, there is arranged on vehicle seats having easy entry function a securing device, for example, a stop or a lock, which prevents the vehicle seat from moving into the normal position of the vehicle seat owing to the easy entry function. This securing device is usually releasably formed in order to produce the easy entry function. The securing device is often constructed as a mechanism having a locking pawl. In order to release the securing device, an unlocking device is provided.